W HIME
by kingdomheartsgirl777
Summary: a new student comes to Fuka , a boy named Reyu Kuge and is staring to get very popular. But what happens when Shizuru finds out that Reyu is really a girl named Natsuki Kuga, who made a deal with her dad.will Shizuru tell or keep her mouth shut form wjule
1. The New Transfer Student

1 W-HIME

Summery- a new student comes to Fuka , a boy named Reyu Kuge and is staring to get very popular. But what happens when Shizuru finds out that Reyu is really a girl named Natsuki Kuga, who made a deal with her dad so not to toke over his job in the family business. Will Shizuru keep the her mouth shut or will tell the truth . From the great story of W-Juliet come W-Hime.

This is my first fan-fict. hope you like it!

**On the road:**

_Do we have a deal ?_ Those words go through the drivers head over and over, as he drives

through what is now his new home for the next four years or maybe long if things go as plan. As he want along the

cliff try to see the site before going to school, he stop at a over view of the ocean thinking of his mother that he barley remembered. Gating back on his motorcycle trying to tell himself why he's was doing this and not to give up already. As he was coming up to school _this will be last moment of being myself_ he thought to himself as he turned into the parking lot. Looking up at the sound of the bells ringing si came out of the stranger mouth, wile Parking his motorcycle everyone stared at the new transfer student, it was strange for someone to transfer to Fuka this late in the year.

With every eye on him he took off his helmet, everyone gasped. He had sema-long blue hair that just touched his shoulder and beautiful green eyes. He was really good looking, with his pale skin, long hair and tall. But at first look you thought he was a girl with how his girlish face and long hair. He took his bag and started waking tored the school with all eyes on him, thinking to himself _it going to be a long four years._

**In the class room:**

" all right class as you know we have a new transfer student, he came here for all the way from Tokyo and I hope youll all make him feel welcome here...you may come in now." the teacher said, looking at the class and now at the door gesturing with to the new student that he could come in now. Just like in the parking lot everyone gasped, staring wide eye and their mouths open at the site of the new student.

All the gils were talking in low tones saying thing that made the new student si " settle down everyone, settle down. Why don't you introduce your self?" the teacher said while hitting her desk trying to get the class to stop taking. She had red long hair, but it was in an up do that made her hair look spiky and she was wearing closes that teacher wouldn't normally wear.

_She looks my like a student more then a teacher _the he said to himself trying not to laugh, while the teacher was trying to get him to look at her. " ha are you going to introduce your self your would you like if I did it" she said with a smile on her face. Thinking that she meant what she said the new student stared at the class room and said with a fake grin on his face

" Hi my name is Kuga Reyu and this is my first year in high school, I just transfer here from Tokyo and im happy to be going to Fuka Academy and I hope we all get along, its nice to meet you all" his voice wasn't deep almost as a feminine, but still manly cheered at Reyu with his good looks. Hearing all that cheers, Reyu noticed that all of them were coming from all the girl then the boy who were just clapping . " alright settle down! I said settle down now everyone" the teacher was now yelling at the class, that was now getting out of control.

The teacher showed him were his new seat would be, it was right next to a girl with short orange hair and up and started taking to him " hello im name is Mai Tokiha and im the class representative. After class would you like me to give you a tour of the school so you don't get lost?" Reyu just smile and said " ok.". Reyu then took his seat which was not to bad, it was right next to the widow and it had a great vew all the school grounds. Looking out the window Reyu mine started to wonder

_Man it's the first day here and im already the center of everyone. All I want was to go through high school without getting noticed and try to get through all this, but it could be wooers._ He thought to himself as he started his first day at his new high school and of his new life.


	2. Student Council President

1 W-HIME

CH 2 Student council President

I got your e-mails and I hope that I did better on this on please enjoy ch.2.

**The tour :**

_man im glad I said yes to Mai, the school is so big, its like another town it self _Reyu thought to him self as he walk right behind Mai, not listening to the history of the school just what buildings were what and nodding his head when Mai turn around.

While passing one of the main buildings Reyu noticed that there was one window open and he swore that he saw someone pass through it. What rely got his attench was the smell of hot fresh tea coming from the widow, he wonder who was there. "Kuga there's a assembly today welcoming use back to the new semester, but I guest for you it who just be a welcome. It starts in ten minutes we better get going." Mai said while looking at her whack.

Reyu still looking at the widow nodded his head, but still wanted to know who was up there, but started waking up towards Mai.

**In the class room:**

Siting at her desk, Student council President of Fuka University sat in her own office, a braze came in through the opened widow making it quite nice and relaxing while quietly sipping her green tea she thought to herself if the roamers were true about a new transfer student. As she was thinking this, she opened up her laptop and looked over the files and shore enough there was menchen of a new student in there. She clicked on the name to see the profile.

_Kuga Reyu 17 years old, has one little sister Alyssa Kuga _12 years old is in elumenty school. One adopted sister Miyu Kuga adopted by the Kuga at age 13 and father who owns a world wide company. Mother died ten years ago, which made Reyu miss one year of school.

Like: motorcycle, dogs, and karate( Has a black belt in karate),

clubs: unknown

last school: unknown

There wasn't much about, there wasn't even a picture of him from his old school._ That odd _the girl thought to herself, with that in main the girl started to researcher this Kuga trying to fine out more about him, wanting know who this Kuga were was.She didn't know why it bother her, or why she cared, but looking deeper into some files all she able to come up with is a note from one teacher saying that Kuga and his father had problems and sometime he would come to school with bruises on his face and body. _How afell, haveing your own fath hite you I wonder if thats why you came here?_

The girl thought to herself as she was reading the note from the teacher, the sudely a loud sound were coming from the hall way. The door slamed opened and a girl yellingto the top of her lung was runing to the girl siting at the desk. It was the Vice President Suzushiro Haruka, she had blond long curly hair and purple eyes, looking at the girl in the chair and still yelling. " President Fujino Shizuru, WERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR TEN MINUETS AND THIS IS WERE YOU BEEN HIDING!!" Haruka yelled at shizuru while waving her arms and pointing around.

" Ms. Suzushiro did you know that a new tranfer student just started today?" Shizuru said happily looking at Haruka with an innocent look on her face. Looking at her in an even more angrier look started yelling, " don't try to change the subject and yes I just hear it from Yuikno, it seems that he's in the same class." after saying that Haruka grabbed shizuru's arm and started running to the assembly.

" All right Ms. Suzushiro, I'll wait here you and Kannzaki go give the opening speech then announce me then I'll come in, ok." Shizuru said as they walked to the assembly and haruka went inside and shizuru waited outside waiting for her name to be called and enjoying the nice brazes.

"There's she is, shizuru Fujino" one boy said

"While everyone is in the assembly we take and she all to our selves." The other boy said laughing to himself and the other boy. As they hid in behind the other building, waiting for the right moment.


	3. Saving Me

1 W-HIME

I got your e-mails let me say this, I have spell-check but im still really bad at spelling, but im trying my best and I hope my grammar is getting better. Hares the next ch. Of W-Hime hope you like it and I made it a little long.

Ch.3 **Saving Me **

**Natsuki's POV :**

Following Mai, Reyu saw just how many people were going to the assembly. Seeing that he turned to Mia "au...look, I dint do well in crowds...so why don't you go inside and I'll stay here. I can hear the assembly from here anyways, if I stay here by the doors." Reyu said still looking at the crowed by the doors. Seeing the look on Reyu face Mai know that he was telling the truth." ok. Just wait for here and when the assemblies over, I'll take you to your next class. It looks like we have all of the same classes anyways. Ok?" Mai said looking at Reyu wit a worried face, but was able to hide it with a smile. Knowing that she wouldn't take no for an anser, just smiled back and said " ok then that be fine." Mai still smiling went to the door waving goodby at Reyu leaving him behind.

After Mai went into the building Reyu walked along the building next to the assembly, you could still hear the noise from the students waiting for the assembly to start. _Man crowed place still bother me. While I guess it doesn't surprise me, after that night. Mother, after that night I always hated tit, small, over crowed pleases._ Reyu thought to himself watching the clouds go by. Then, all of a sudden he heard a scream coming from the other side of the building just as the assembly started to opals. Reyu know on one could of heard the screaming, because of the assembly.

He ran, more crying, more yells for help, coming from around the corner. There Reyu two boys and a girl on the grown. His eyes widen at the site, the girl with her eye shut, was pushed against the wall on her nee's and what was keeping her there was one boy with his hands around her wrists and holding them up over her head and the other boy was below her with his hand outstretch trying to get a holed of her. The girl opened her eyes and saw Reyu there and in a plughole and low voice said " plea..please...help me."

**Shizuru's POV :**

About a minuet after Haruka went inside, Shizuru was standing next to the wall listening for her qua to go in, still thinking about the new transfer student and who he was she was then startled by the church bells, she turned the church thinking she should visit soon _its been a long time since I went last._ Shizuru thought to her self. Then out of the corner of the other building came out two boys, they weren't wearing high school uniform, but she had seen them before. _They must be from the university _Shizuru thought to herself looking at the two boys. " hello there Shizuru, do remember me?" the taller boy said with a smile on his face. Shizuru shock her head, wondering why two university boys were in the high school level?

" Why Shizuru, we meet once a mouth to discuses the needs for Fuka with all the school levels President's. I guess that shows how much you pay attention at the meets and to your confessions too I might add. " the tall boy said as he started waking closer to shizuru. Then it came to her, he was the Student Council President of the university and the other boy was his twine brother the Vis-President "au.. I see you remember use now, both me and my brother confessed our feeling and you turned us both down, us upper class-men. I bet you don't even remember our names." the shorter boy said waking alongside his brother. "Well let us remained you, I'm Kiba Souma President and my little twin brother Higa Souma and we don't take rejection well." Kiba said now only about a foot away from Sizuru. Frighten Shizuru tried to run away but was stopped by Huga, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back making her fall backwards and hurting her leg she couldn't move. He then pulled Shizuru up against the wall with her arms above her head, she screamed as loud as she could but was silened by Kiba when he smacked her face. She tried to get away by Huga was to strong and all she could think of was yelling

"please stop! Help some one help! No stop!" but was smacked again by Kiba "you know you want it, the way you show yourself off, so just shut up!!" Huga said push her arms against the wall harder. She closed her eyes crying hoping for some one to come any one, then she heard hard breathing and it wasn't from Kiba or Huga. Shizuru opened her eyes and saw a boy with short blue hair looking at her with emerald green eye, all she could say was " plea..please...help me."

**The fight :**

Reyu's eyes widen at the Sean in-front of him, seeing the girl on the grown Reyu saw that her leg was twisted in a werid way and not only that but the red makes on her face from be smacked. His eyes were fixated in the darken green you ever imagine. His hole body was shaking uncontrollably and hands went into fist also shaking, Reyu ran over to the wall. He pulled the Kiba off Shizuru and punched him in the face, then through him on the grown. He then grabbed Higa by the arms and pulled them back until he let go of shizuru. " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!" Reyu yelled, looking at both boys still shaking with anger.

"This doesn't concern you, so why don't you mind your own!" Hige yelled now running at Reyu with a clenched fist. It happened so fast that Shizuru almost missed it, Reyu grabbed Hige's chest and when Hige tried to hit him he grabbed his arm too then through him over his shoulders. Then Reyu grabbed Hige by the chest again and pushed him ageist the wall and was about to punch him again but was hit in the back, with what felt like a shovel. Reyu fell down to the grown in pain, the metal had persisted his skin and he was bleeding now. He tried to get up but was stop by one of the boys kicking him in the face, he couldn't see who it was but he did hear one of they yelling " What the fuck? Who do you think you are? Do you know what happens when people get in our way!?"

He kicked Reyu ageig for the third time in the head, he was bleeding from his mouth and forehead and his back and other places he feel. Looking into his eyes, Shizuru could so much sadness and pain covered in blood. " Please stop! Don't hurt him!" she yelled without thinking,_ why does it hurt so much to see him get hurt? _Shizuru was saying to herself after yelling. " Hige, you fish off this guy and I'll take Shizuru to the shed you meet us there when your done ok?" Kiba yelled grabbing Shizuru by the arm and pulling her up to her feet. She screamed the pain in her leg hit her as soon as she was on her feet, seeing this Kiba grabbed her leg and picked her up. One hand on both her wrist's and the other holding her leg's. " No! Stop ! Please help me! Don't leave me!" Shizuru yelled at the person on the grown, who looked like he was going to pass out.

Hige found a rock the size a baseball and stared hitting Reyu with it in the face. Over and over Hige hit him, blood was all over his face. Reyu could barley see and then he felt him self being thrown ageist the wall. He was just about to pass out then all of sudden he something that woke him up " Help me!" and hearing, he dogged by being hit again by the rock. Reyu then got on his feet and went this time into a fighting position, Hige ran to Reyu with his fists in the air, Reyu dogged it easily, this time he wasn't holding back.

Then when Hige tried to hit him again Reyu then grabbed his hand the punched in the gut, then throw him ageist the wall and started hit hitting over and over. " all right, now TELL ME were is this shed at, NOW!" Reyu screamed at Hige and was about to hit him again " ok. ok... its over there by the c building next to the gardening club." Hige said while spiting out blood. Reyu through him ageist the wall again then ran as fast as he could, ignoring the pain in his back. Saying to himself _you have to get there in time!_ Running even fast a the thought of it. Hoping that he would get there on time.

**The shed :**

Kiba through Shizuru on the grown very violently, then shut the doors. " You know Shizuru, this wouldn't of happen if you agreed to go out with me. But no you had to act all high and mighty...this is your own fault." he said as went down over Shizuru and grabbed her hands. She tried to struggle, but he was to strong. He started to unbutton her jacket with one hand and holding her arms up over her head, all Shizuru could think of was yelling again " ...NO! Stop. Someone HELPPPP!!" just then the doors burst open.

" Hige you don't need to be that fast, you could have taken you time. I mean we have all the time with..." but Kiba didn't finish what he was going to say. Standing there was a blue haired boy, blood all over his face and with the look of couplet hate . " Get the hell off her!" Reyu yelled as he ran over and grabbed Kiba's hand and through him out of the shed and on to the grown outside " You son of a bitch!" Kiba screamed now running back inside, but was stopped by Reyu's foot. Then Reyu grabbed his head and slammed it in to the grown, then turned him over and karate choped him in the neck so that Kiba went on-conches.

Then Reyu looked at the friten girl in the shed, he walked over to her to see just how badly she was hurt. Looking right at her face Reyu first, seeing the redness from when the boy slapped her, Reyu put his hand on her face which made Shizuru blush. _Man im glade I didn't go inside, if I did no one would have hear her and she would hace been... _but Reyu stopped himself from finishing that thought. He then offered his hand and asked "are you alright?" all Shizuru could do was nodded, her heart beating faster. " good, im going to pick you up now, we need to get your leg looked at. Is that ok?" Reyu ask, making shore that she wouldn't main. Again all Shizuru could do was nodded her head, the boy picked her up and started waking. Shizuru looked at the boy and asked the one question that was in her main "can I ask but... who are you?" the boy looked at her with his amarella eyes and said with a real smile " My name is Kuga Reyu, and you can call me Reyu."

This is my first fanfic, so please comment, if you guys think I should continue this fic comment on it please! I would really like to know what you guys think., there will be more ShizNat moments on the way and thank you for reading!!


	4. He is a She?

1 W-HIME

I know its been a wail since I last updated but my computer want working right , and I had to do 3 papers for school, but here is Ch.4 hope you like it. Please comment on it and am I getting better and I cant get a beta until I have 5 ch. So just wait ok. Tell me what you want to see happen , liked to hear your ideas. And here is ch. 4 of W-Hime.

CH. 4 **He is a She ??**

**Walking:**

_Dammit! I can barley walk and caring this girl isn't helping, but if she did hurt her leg I don't want her to walk on it. And I need to start working on my karat agin, go back to the baccies. _

Reyu though to himself as he carried the girl in his arms and walking to the nurses office which he remembered Mai telling him it was in C-building on the second floor. Shizuru knottiest that he wasn't wailing in a state line and was limping as he walked, Reyu felt like he was going to claps_. "_Are you ok?" Shizuru founded herself asking, already knowing the anser but couldn't help it. He had blood all over his face and bruises starting to showing on his face and arms. He looked at the girl in his arms " Ya...Im...fine, seeing as how.. I.. Just got my ass... kicked...how about you,...are...you alright?" he said with a smile on his face, those _beautify _green eyes meeting the red.

Shizuru blushed silty, but hid it with her hands and thought to her self_ why am I blushing? He looks a year or two younger than me and those eyes...if I didn't know any better I would say that this was a girl_ "Yes. Im fine and I wanted to thank you for what you did...for saving me and after you got hurt too, im sorry." Shizuru said with a sad look on her face not looking Reyu in the face._ Hearing the gilt in the girl's voices Reyu look her "Its ok, you don't have to say your sorry, but you do need to learn to defend your self." he said trying to get her to stop looking like that. But it didn't help, Shizuru started to cry.__Why im crying and why is my heat beating so fast...Why. _She thought to her self. " oh crap...please don't cry...I didn't...mean..your not..I mean...please don't cry we're almost to the nurses office." Reyu said as he try going up the stares which killed him.

**In The Nurses Offic****e:**

He went for the door and started to yell " hello is any one here, I have a girl here who hurt her leg!! nurses! nurses! we need your help!! Is any one here?" but no one answered. Then Shizuru remembered that the nurses had taken a few days off and the new nurses doesn't get here until tomorrow. " Dammit, here let me put you down and ill see what I can do and fined something for your leg" Reyu said put Shizuru on a bed and stared to look around. After a minet he found some bandage and a cruck, he then walked over to Shizuru and looked at the leg.

" From what I can say is that it doesn't look broken, just sprained. But we should bandage it and you should use this until a doctor looks at it." he said raping the leg up. After raping up the leg Reyu made his way to the phone but then he felt his leg give way. He couldn't move any more and fell right on his face. Shizuru gapped, " Kuga. Kuga are you ok??" she yelled as she tried running to him. Shizuru went over to him pick up his head from the grown and saw that his back was covered with blood. She remembered when that one guy hit Reyu with a shovel in the back, it must of broke the skin. Shizuru bought him on to a bed and land him on it.

_I have to take off his close so I can bandage him up._ She thought to her self. As she was putting his head down on the pillow his hair got cot in her sleeve butte and as she tried to pull it off the whole hair peas came with it and out came a longer hair a bun and the shorter hair still cot in Shizuru's right hand sleeve. " What? Why would...?" then seeing all the blood, she took off Reyu's vest and then was taking off his shirt till she saw bloody bandages on his back _why would there be bandage there already?_ She thought to her self. Then unraveled the bandages, and as she was nearly done Shizuru felt some round in her hands. She turned he over and saw that her hand were on one of two Brest. Shizuru turned bright red and pulled her hand away and gaped in shock.

You're a girl??" she said out loud, and with no reason she took the girl hair out of the bun and lead it out around the girl's face and Shizuru thought to her self _"ho my god...she...beautify ." then seen the sheets turn red Shizuru turned the girl over and stated bandaging up her back. After that she cleaned up the mess and pulled the sheet over the girl to cover her, as she did this Shizuru blushed as she felt the coldness of the yung girl skin and all she could think of is just how beautify she was like an angel._

**Watching a Sleeping Angel:**

Shizuru started at the girl, she couldn't help it, she like a sleeping angel and a beautiful one to. She couldn't take her eyes off her, _she is the most beautify girl I had ever seen. That long raven like blue hair. And even if their closed those deep green amoral eyes, her white snowy skin and which feels like silk._

Shizuru blushed at those vary thoughts, just then the started to move a little and as she did this, the sheets that were covering her slid off just enough to show her Brest. Shizuru turned bright red and her heart sped up, she walked over and pulled the sheet back over the girl. _Why im I blushing and why is my heart...Iv never felt this way before. This isn't the fist time iv seen a half naked girl before, I use to take baths with the maids all the time when I was little. _Shizuru thought to her self as she was chucking her chest .As she did this, Shizuru's eyes fell on the girls lips. Her mouth was half way open, Shizuru just sat there and looked at the lips and thought to her self _they look so soft, and that light shad of pink._

But just then the girl started to talk in her sleep " M..o..ther...No...Fa...ther"

_That right, if the information right, her mother died when she was young and her father use to hit her. She said to her self as she starred at the girl and her heart started to beat even faster_ than before. _why cant I take my eyes off he, she just so _beautiful_..and...she looks so cute... what am I saying. This is the first time I ever anything like that about a other girl. _ Shizuru argued with her self walking over to the window and opened it, she need some air and clear her head.

Meanwhile the girl started to open her eyes_ "were am I? Why am I cold and why is my hair down??" the girl thought to her self as she looked around the room. Then trying to get up, she felt some thing slid off her, then looking down saw that she had no closes on. " ahhhhhh!! where the hell are my closes??" the girl yelled as she pulled the sheet over her chest, trying to remember what happened to her. " that right, that girl was getting attacked so I saved her, then I took her to the nurses office...that all I remember. I must of passed out. Wait if I have no shirt in she must know that..." She was saying, but just than, the cartons were pulled apart. _

" _I see you're a wake now." Shizuru said smiling at the girl. The girl blushed a light shade of pink, aa...sooo...cute! I wonder if I make her do it agin_? Shizuru said to her self hindering her face behind her mask. " Are you the one who undressed me and have you told any one yet??" the girl yelled and jumping out of the bed forgetting that she didn't have any closes on. Shizuru blushed light red, but turned around and put her hand over her face so that the girl couldn't see it and said "my be you should get dress first and then well talk...ok." with a happy tone in her voice.

The blue haired girl turned as red as a tomato and just asked agin " did...you... tell any one ??". Shizuru's eyes widen at the puppy dog look on the girls face and the saddens and those eyes which she cant get enough of, the beautify green eyes. _What is this feeling, when I look at this girl face, there's this pain in my chest, _Shizuru thought to her self. " no I haven't told anyone and you and I are the only people here, so I had to treated your wounds. That why you don't have your closes on right now. So ill leave so that you can get dress, ok._" Shizuru said _as she started walking to the door, just then a hand grabbed Shizuru's wrist and flung her back to the bed sided.

" please don't tell...anyone!!" Shizuru turned around to the girl, she had the puppy dog look on her face agin and Shizuru blush agin as well and this time not hiding it. But shizuru sat there not moving and only said "why don't you tell me why you came here as a boy before I tell you my answer...ok?". The girl had a confused look to here as she stared at Shizuru not sure of what to think, but said first that she wanted to get dress and after that the girl got up and walked to the window and side.

**The Deal:**

"It all started last summer at my old school. You see I'm the oldest daughter out of three, and because I have no brothers, my father wanted me to over the commonly. And not only that but to marry some one I hardly know. When I tried to tell him that I didn't want any part of it, he said that if I didn't do it he'd make my little sister do it. My other sister said that she would be glad to do it, but sine she adopted he wouldn't let her do it. In the end we made a deal, for me and my little sister to live our live the way we want. I would have to go through the rest of high school as a boy and if any on found out that I was a girl, then I would marry and take over the commonly."

The girl said with a sad look on her face. Shizuru, looking at the girls face said to her self, that she would do any thing to make sure that she would never see that look on that girls face agin. " tell are you going to tell any one if so, I should call my father to come and get my stuff." the girl said, now walking tod the door. Without thinking Shizuru grabbed the girl's hand and yelled "NO!!" not knowing what she was thinking.

Then getting a grip on her self shizuru the said " look you don't have to call your father, I'm not going to tell any one that you're a girl, I'll even help you." The girl had a confused look on her face then said " Why? You don't even know me. Why would you help me?" "Because you saved me and help me with my leg and...because I want to." Shizuru said with a smile on her face and her eyes closed.

" Please tell me your real name, my full name is Shizuru Fiogiu."

" its Natsuki, Natsuki Kuga, but you can just call me Natsuki...ok."

" Natsuki...what a cute name for a cute girl." Shizuru said watching Natsuki turned red as a tomato. And for that day they both shared the secret that would bering them together.

thanks for reading I'll try to up-date faster.


End file.
